Secrets Uncovered
by Pika-chan15
Summary: Tohru accidentally confesses her love to Kyo. How will he react? How will a certain ox react? How will Tohru react will new love blossom? read to find out!HaruTohru! rating might go up in later chapters;P
1. Chapter 1: Night on the Roof

**secrets uncovered**

**chapter 1 : night on the roof**

**I do not own fruits basket...yet**

"Yo, Tohru" Arisa yelled from the front door. Tohru seperated herself from Kyo's arms. After giving him a quick kiss not to close though so he wouldn't transform, and went down stairs.

Author's note: okay, please keep reading and don't freak out this next part takes place 24 hours before and will explain everything. Enjoy ;D p.s.-this is from Tohru's point of view and please reveiw but don't be to harsh this is my first fan fiction

I yawned quietly as I made breakfast. I was tired ,because I was up all night thinking about kyo. Awww beautiful kyo. Yuki came in barely awake as usual. "good morning, Shoma-kun" I said trying to put on an awake face. "oh..good morning, Honda-san" he said slightly pirking up.

20 minutes later Kyo came down. "g-good morning ,Kyo-kun" I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to hide my face. He looked toward me and said "morning,Tohru" he said barely noticing me. Yuki started lecturing him on how he should at least call me Tohru-san . however I was in my own world. "he said morning to me ,to ME of all people. What am I talking about kyo always says mornig to me so why am I acting this way" I thought but I was suddenly distracted when they got into a fist fight.

"K-Kyo-kun please don't fight and Shoma-kun ,Kyo-kun can call me any thing he likes" I cupped my mouth I looked down trying to hide my beat red face. "Whats so louuuuud" Shigure said as he walked into the room rubbing an eye. "I-I'm sorry. Its my fault I should have stopped them sooner and- " Kyo put a hand over my mouth. I swear I looked like a cherry. My cheeks were on fire. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled" he said with a slight blush on his face. He slowly took his hand away and I bolted for my room. I started crying. I didn't know what to do.

A couple minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "{can I come in " kyo said through the door. "yes " I said through sobs trying to stop crying. He ccame in and couldn't look at him. He sighed and came over and sat down next to me. I must have been soo red when he put a strong arm around me. My words were locked in my throught.

"Hey, whats wrong "

"I-I can't tell you"

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything"

"No, not this. At least not yet"

"What why not,what do you mea-"

"Thank you for your concern, but I should finish making breakfast" I didn't even wait for a response I went down stairs to the phone and dialed Hana's number. "moshi moshi" I heaard a low almost monotone voice say."Hana-chan I need you to come over tomorrow and can you bring Ou-chan?" "of course Tohru I will see you tomorrow, bye" "bye" *click* "I should finish breakfast now" I thought to myself.

After breakfast:

"I'm going to the store" I yelled into the house."okay" Shigure and Yuki, shouted back in unison. I turned around to a shirt less Kyo he had just gotten back from his morning run. I turned three different shades of red. "stay there I'm going with you" he shouted as he headed up the stairs." Kyo is going with me but hes never wanted to go with me before. Oh well." I thought ."okay lets go he said just coming down.

It was 4 o'clock when we finally got back. "HOW DARE YOU HURT " Yuki screamed as we just walked in slamming Kyo into the doors and out side. "I DIDN'T HURT HER, DAMN RAT" kyo screamed getting out of the rubble "THEN EXPLAIN THE CUT ON HER FORE HEAD AND WHY SHE IS SO QUIET, STUPID CAT" Yuki screamed back."STOP IT SHOMA-KUN I FELL ON THE WAY HOME AND… I can't tell u why I'm quiet NOW STOP FIGHTING " I screamed holding back tears. "hmph" Yuki said straightening up. "I hate you" Kyo grumbled and ran to the roof.

"He still hasn't come down and its passed dinner I'll go check on him" I said to myself. "kyo-kun" I said peeking my head over the roof "what do you want?" he grumbled "I'll leave if you want me to"

"No, that's okay come here"

"Are you still upset about today?"

"yeah, I'm sorry I got in to a fight with your boyfriend again"

"what? Hes not my boyfriend. Hes just a friend. Hes very kind sweet and considerate"

"WELL IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO TALK TO HIM "

"I LOVE YOU NOT HIM"I gasped and slammed my hand over my mouth. He looked shocked "y-you love….m-me?" I I just nodded and buried my face in my hands. I was as red as a cherry. "I-I'm sorry " I said and ran he ran after me and grabbed my wrist. He swung me around he his lips met mine.

-thanks for reading hope you liked it;D don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2:dinner gone wrong

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long I'm sorry i hope this will make it better:'(**

**I do NOT own fruits basket or any of the characters...YET!**

Kyo pulled away first after a couple seconds of constant lip lock. Tohru, still too stunned to move, just stared at him. A couple of awkward seconds went by and Kyo just look at the sky with a slight blush.

*sigh* "would you stop staring its rude" Kyo said blush gone, cocky attitude back.

"o-oh I'm sorry. I was staring how rude of me. I've been so rude, I should leave now." She said turning bright red and starting to stand up.

"no, stay"

"b-but I've been s-so rude I coul-"

"sit down"

"u-umm, o-okay" Tohru said admitting defeat.

Tohru's face had starting to go back to normal when she remembered the kiss and went back to being bright red. They stayed up there talking about various things for about 30 minutes.

", my littttlle flower, can you come make dinner?" Shigure called from down stairs.

"stop calling her that, pervert" Yuki said obviously upset.

*SMACK*

"ooooowwwwww, that huuuurrrrtt, wwwwaaaahhhhhhh Yuki hit mmmeee"

"I-I'll be right down"

Tohru hurried down stairs. she started making dinner when the phone rang.

"moshi-moshi"

"Tohru? hi, its Machi, I need some advice"

"of course I will try my best"

"ummm, i-its about yuki, I-I-I-I-I... I.. think I love him,OH TOHRU WHAT DO I DO? WE WORK TOGETHER. DO I TELL HIM I LOVE HIM? OH WHAT DO I DO?"

"ummmm, that's your choice if you truly love him I could set you up"

"oh really oh THANK YOU TOHRU I OWE YOU ONE,bye"

"uhhhh, bye"

*during dinner*

"ummm, Yuki you should ask Machi out"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"well you two would make a really cute couple and Machi is looking really depressed lately and getting asked out by you would cheer her up. I'm sure of it"

"ummmmm, o-okay sure I'll ask her out"

"great"

"sooo, Tohru what was it like kissing kyon?"

*chocking**Tohru chocking on her tea*

"W-W-W-WHAT? h-h-how did you know?"

"WHAT? YOU TWO KISSED? HOW COULD YOU?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU DON'T OWN US WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT!"kyo screamed.

"BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TOHRU"

"SHUT UP YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT FIRST"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"STOP IT" Tohru screamed and ran in front of Kyo as Yuki through a kick at slammed into her, with a blood curdling scream she fell to the floor cluching her side in agony.

"SOMEONE CALL HATORI, NOW!"

*on the phone*

"moshi moshi"

"HATORI, GET OVER HERE NOW TOHRU'S HURT"Yuki yelled.

"I'll be right over"

*click*

**Thanks for the positive feed back please review,and sorry for the long wait next chapter will be posted soon hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3: forgivness

Sorry for not updateing for such a long time I'm really really sorry but I'm upating all of my stories today hopfully:3 wish me luck and this is the next chapter...

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS^^

CHAPTER 3: forgivness

NORMAL POV:

She cluched her side as the pain slowly disapataed. Hatori was soo involed with Tohru he forgot that the two teenagers were glaring daggers at each other. He finally looked at them when one of them finally snaped.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE GOT HURT, YOU DIDN'T TRY TO EVEN MOVE HER OUT OF THE WAY" Yuki raged at his rival.

"ME? YOUR THE WHO HURT HER NOT ME YOU IDIOT" Kyo snaped back.

"WHO YOU BOTH JUST STOP" Tohru yelled from her sitting position.

"Tohru you lay back down right now" Hatori said sturnly.

"NO" Tohru yelled back at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR HURT" Yuki yelled running over. he held a hand out to her. To everyone's surprise she slapped his hand away and got up. Yuki looked closer at her eyes and noticed they were black. Not a dark brown, a back unlike one hes ever seen.

" I'M NOT AS HELPLESS AS YOU SEEM TO THINK I AM, YOU ASSHOLES! IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS THAT IM INJURED" TOHRU SCREAMED

"But...I forgive you both" she finished the darkness in her eyes fading.

Yuki and Kyo both released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Each looking at each other and each whispered an apologie to one another and under going a silent look of 'did-you-see-what I-say' look each nodding to each other. None of them taking any notice of them silent dog in the corner of the room in udder shock.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tohru, Ou, and Hana were all upstairs in Tohru's room and she was explaining everything that happened in the previous day. She was so involved in it she hadn't realized that she was screaming and her friends were trying to calm her down. They finally calmed her down and did the classic thing and told her to calm down and everything was going to alright. Have you ever notice that that always ruins everything and that in reality nothing is ok but it seems to work anyway? Anyhow,... She pretended to sleep as Hana and Ou fell asleep aswell. After she was sure they were asleep she got up and went down stairs and called the only person she could talk to at the moment and the only person that new her secret, and her secret best friend.

" Hello? Haru?" tohru asked when someone picked up the phone.

"Yeah it's me, Tohru. Whats wrong?" he asked in a very sleepy tone .

"Sorry about the really late time but,they know and I need to talk to you right away" She said with ergency in her voice.

"...alright meet me in the park in half in hour" He said slightly concerned.

" Thanks, Haru" she hung up the phone and silently walked to the park little did she know that she had two very firmiliar people hot on her trail.

**Sooooo please leave a reveiw and you can also read my two other stories I would strongly incourage you to do so. They are ...well you know how to find them:). Thax.**

**R&R :P :3**


	4. Chapter 4:mixed feelings

**HEY I'M BACK... sorry it took awhile i seem to always write these at night its 4:00 a.m. right now...i'm tired... any hoe heres the next chapter!...I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I AM BUT A HUMBLE WRITER OF FANFICTION!AND I DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!**

chapter 4:

Tohru walked into the park and at down on the bench a sad look lingered in her eyes.

"You guys can come out now...come on I know your there"

Ou and Hana stood up and walked over to Tohru. Instead of hugging her like Hana usually did she asked if she could help. Ou shocked and coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry but...could you please go back to the house I want to talk to him alone" She whispered only loud enough for them to here.

"Alright Tohru we shall wait for you to return at the house...please don't be too long"

"...I might not be coming home tonight...please just go to bed I will be with him I will be alright" She said with a small smile. It was soft and filled with sadness.

"...Very well" Hana said in a sad tone." lets go, Ou"

"...A-alright" They wave and walked out of veiw. She sighed and blinked a couple times lost in thought and not noticing the ox's presence. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and tensing at the sudden touch but then relaxed into Haru's hold. She let silent tears flow freely down her face. Haru was her savior ever since that day.

_flash back:_

_Tohru sat in silent dispar. She watched as the snow fell to the ground and formed a thin layer on the ground. A silent tear streaked down her face and was quickly brushed away by Haru. she gasped at the friction and looked at him._

_"The sadness behind the mask can not be held back forever you know" He whispered. They were sitting on the front porch of Shigure's house not caring who saw them together because it was highly unlikely for anyone to see them considering that no one was home._

_"You have been wearing longer skirts lately...How could they be so naive" He said pushing it towards her and exposing the scattered slash marks. Some were jagged and some were a thin line. She let more tears stream down her face. She looked away in disgust with her self but being brought into a tight embace and being calmed down from Haru's voice. Haru's hand traced the abused skin and put his head on her shoulder still hugging her from behind. Her hands reached down and snaked over the strong arms that were holding her waist refusing to let go._

_"Thank you" She whispered and from that moment on he was always there for her and she could come to him for anythin_g.

End flashback:

She told him every thing about what had happened, and when she told him how she was kicked in the side by Yuki, but forgave him so there was no reason to go kill him...his hand came up and stroked her side in a loving motion and his eyes following his own motions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued on with everything. When she was finished they had changed positons and haru had his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms still around his neck with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I don't want to see him ...can I sleep over at your house?"

"Yeah ...you can...lets go" He said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the main house.

When they got there they went strait to his room, not wanting to wake anyone. They arrived at his door and looked at the time it was 3:30 a.m.. They got in bed and closed their eyes before they new it they had fallen asleep in each others arms. Over the night they came closer together and when they woke simultainiusly there faces were only a couple of inces away from each other but they didn't make anything of it. Tohru wasn't the shy little mouse that everyone thought she was after all. Their arms and legs intertwined with each other. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He didn't mind after all he wasn't with Rin anymore so it was nice to him that someone still needed him. She sighed contently as she slowly drifted back into sleepyland. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes aswell. Now that the curse was gone they were free to hold each other. Although outsiders are still not allowed to know the secret and the punishment for people learning it was still memory loss. Tohru's eyes suddenly shot open and ajusted her self so her back side was pressed against Haru's front still not wanting to part from him, and looked at the clock on his bed side table it read 11:37 a.m.. She sighed and got up reluctently squirming her way out of Haru's grasp.

"Hey Haru get up you need to help me find some clothes to wear"

"You can wear anything in my dresser it's all clean" He said this because his room was always a mess with the ground being littered with dirty clothes and you could find some of his accsecaries under his clothes and they were never a joy to find. She opened the drawers and found her pile of clothes that were set aside in case this ever happened but today she felt like being her self instead of the mask she always wore and if they didn't like it she couldn't care less. She pulled out some of Haru's baggy pants and a shirt that said 'try again later, I don't like you right now'. she did take the bra from her stash though.

"Alright Haru turn around so I can change he rolled over while mumbleing about somthing like 'to much work'. She finished changing and said that he could look now. She then pulled out a orange huddie and put it on. She turned around to Haru getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser. She wasn't used to seeing him with out all of his necklesses. He pulled out his own outfit and turned around to Tohru on the other side of the bed with her back turned to him. He changed and said she could turn around now. She instantly started cleaning.

"I'm tired of your room looking like this"

"I'll help"

They worked for the next hour and then his room was spotless. They walked out of the room and out of the Shoma grounds. They took the 10 minute walk back to Shigure's. They walked into they house and said that they were there and found that only Kyo was there. She went to the kitchen and started making food for all of them. Haru sat down across from Kyo as Kyo was still looking at the spot on the table that must have been pretty insteresting till he spoke.

"Why was she with you, Haru?"

"She spent the night at my house and then we came back. Why do you ask?"

"Shes my girlfriend and I want to know were she is at all times, is that ok with you?"

"Alright" Haru said as Tohru came in with the food and tea setting a plate in front of every one. She then took her seat and it was next to Haru. They acted like it was no big deal and it didn't matter but Kyo was fuming. Tohru looked up with a blank expression, and rested her chin in her plam and looked out the window obviously in deep thought. She blinked and turned toward the fumming Kyo.

"Is there somthing wrong, Kyo" She said in a mono tone voice.

"Yeah, what happened to my hyper shy brunette? and what are you wearing?"

"I took the mask off for good. I got fed up with the lieing life style and I'm wearing clothes that are comfortable"

"I need to talk to you in private" He said standing up and walking toward the back door. She got up and followed. When they were in they back yard he turned and spoke.

"What happened to you, why are you acting this way?"

"Why? Do you not like it?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No... I don't I want the girl I fell in love with back"

"It's over we're done" She said blankly with a hint of anger and turned on her heel and started back for the house.

"what? Why?" He said sadly.

"Because you loved a lie" With that she left and the rest of the day was spent uneventful. At night around 7:00 she was about to send Haru off but stopped him and decided to walk with him through the forest. At the edge of the forest she stopped aswell as Haru.

"Tohru, whats wrong?"

"I-I...think i'm ...-i-in l-love with you" She whispered but he heard it. He stepped towards her and leaned down and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and then opened them again when he pulled away.

"I'm going to talk to Akito tomorow to see if you can move in with me I'll call you tomorrow ...bye girlfriend" He said walking away smiling. She smiled and waved back at him.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**Author: I had fun with this one**

**Haru: I feel bad for breaking up Kyo an Tohru...**

**Tohru:...It's alrght Haru**

**Author: hehe wel i hope you enjoyed it**

**Tohru: don't forget to R&R**

**Haru: next chapther will be up soon**

**everyone: bye see you next time**


End file.
